She Finally Returns Home
by CelloLove96
Summary: Anna is takne by the Alpha of the Denver pack because of Charles killing Leo. This is her story of finally returning a year later and being reunited to the Marrok's pack.
1. Chapter 1: The Very Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are metioned from the books.

As I walk up the stairs slowly and carefully, I wonder if I will ever see Charles again. Ever since being taken away from him and the pack I've been a lot more skittish around everybody. If Charles hadn't killed Leo I might not be in this mess. Although he didn't mean for this to happen he just set the game in play. When the pack in Denver, Colorado found out that Leo was killed, they started to hunt me down. About two months after Charles and I got married, James(the Alpha of the Denver pack) came to Aspen Creek, Montana.

He stayed for about a week then left or so we thought. While everyone was out hunting I stayed home and he kidnapped me. It has been a year since I have been with my pack. Before I came to the Bran's pack I was in Leo's pack and I was brutalized by them in numerous ways. They all believed that I was a submissive wolf but when Charles found me he told me that I am an Omega. That means that I can make even the most dominate wolf act like a puppy. I miss my pack and my mate so much.

"Anna stop dillydallying and come in here right now!" James yells. I rush into his room and I see a new werewolf that hasn't gained control and he lunges at me. To make things even worse he sinks his teeth into my left thigh and James doesn't even stop him. As I start to scream werewolves come rushing in like a SWAT team and sees the entire mess. "Anna…. Don't fade on us. Charles and Bran will have our heads if you die," someone says. As soon as the last of it comes out of his mouth I black out and I hear in my head Brother Wolf say, _Mate, "We will be reunited very soon. You just need to heal and let them take care of you. I will keep this a secret from Michael and let him be shocked when he sees you. Take care and remember that we love you."_

Very slowly I regain consciousness I open my eyes and see Sam working on me thigh. Cleaning it than stitching it up very slowly to make sure it will heal properly. "Anna once I get this done we can get on the jet and head home," he says. I nod my head and whisper, "Is Charles waiting for me or has he found someone else?" Sam looks up and gives me a strange look. Just by that look I know my answer, he is still looking for me. "I am a miracle worker. Let's get going home," he says. I try to get up but Sam has to help me up. Once we get on the plane and it takes off, I fall asleep.

Please Review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: It All Comes to the Question

Two Hours Later

"Anna... wake up. We're here, my dad is here to pick us up and take you home," Sam says. I open my eyes and look out the window to see Bran walking toward the jet. He notices me looking and smiles at me. "How are you feeling Anna," he inquires through the pack bound. I smile and think, "I've definitely been have been better." As Sam helps me down the stairs and onto solid ground, I'm rushed with the sudden movement. I look up and see a red color wolf staring at me. As I stare at him a silver female wolf joins him and rubs beside him like he is her mate. I realize that the red wolf is Charles and I silently start to cry. "Charles get you butt over here..." everything goes black and silent.

"Anna... wake up," Bran says. I open my eyes and see Bran, Sam, Charles and some lady all looking at me. "Little one are you," Bran asks. "Sorta, it feels like my heart has been broken though," I whisper. They all get confused looks and Charles tries to touch me but I shied way, "Why do you want anything to do with me, you have a new mate!" Charles stares at me and says, "What on earth are you talking about Anna. You are my only mate." I look at him and see that he is holding hands with the strange lady. "If I am your only mate. Then explain to me why the heck are you holding hands with her," I retort.

Sam and Bran turn and notice it to and they look livid and pissed off beyond belief. Charles looks upset and not quite sure what to do. The lady replies, "So you are his mate. Then why the heck did you run off and leave him to have to find a new mate. Which might I add is me!" I stared at her dead in the eye and all of my rage comes bubbling over. "For your information, I didn't not run away! I was f***ing kidnapped and I was treated worse then I was with my first pack. So I don't even want to hear that I ran off because I now have scars because of that stupid pack!"

Everybody has the most shocked look on their face. Bran, Sam and Charles is from the fact that I lost my temper like I did and that fact that I was abused. The female looks shocked that I yelled at her and that I didn't run off. _Little one, you know that I was hoping that you wouldn't have to see Charles with that whore. I have never left your side my sweet one. I don't even communicate with him anymore because I am so furious with what he is doing. I am only communicating with you and Bran since he is my Alpha but that is it. If you ever and I mean ever need anything don't feel afraid to pull for our bond. I am hoping that by having you here again that Charles will change and not be with that whore. _


	3. Chapter 3: What's Going to Happen?

I guess I am not the same as I used to be. Nobody is ever going to want me. All they are doing is staring and I rush off into the woods. I quickly shift and dart farther into the woods. I hear howls from Bran and in my mind I hear, Anna. I know you are scared that we are going to reject you but please come back. Charles is freaking out and the she wolf isn't able to calm him down. It looks like Brother Wolf isn't doing anything. It is Charles that is losing control. Once I hear that I rush back to the airport. I run up to Charles and see him shaking with tears running down his face. The woman is just standing there, trying to hug him but he won't allow it. I rub up against him and he pulls me into his arms. "Please shift back. I miss your gorgeous red hair sweetie. I will make her leave. Just never leave my side again. I will lose it all together," he whispers. I nod my head and look at Bran. He goes to the car and we all get in but the lady. I glare and growl at her to stay away.

Half an hour later:

The Humvee pulls up in front of our house and Charles and I get out. We go inside and I head to the bedroom to shift back. After I get dressed, I go into the living room and see Charles on the couch with his heads in his hands. He looks up at me and I see his eyes are a golden amber color. Oh crap I think…..

Sorry for how long it took to update. I somehow missed placed this story and I just no found it. Sorry it is so short. I might be able to update again tomorrow or Thursday. PLEASE R&R!


End file.
